


Delenn's 3 pieces of sexual trivia

by kangeiko



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three snippets from Delenn's sexual history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delenn's 3 pieces of sexual trivia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leyenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/gifts).



1\. When Delenn was still a novice at temple - before Dukhat, before anything that followed - she met an aspiring young poet at one of the rare readings she was permitted to attend. The poet read three of her completed poems, slow and uncertain. It was obvious that this was her first public performance, and Delenn felt a wave of sympathy for the young girl stumbling through her stanzas. In truth, the poems she read were not very good, nor did she read them well. But there was something about her, nonetheless.

After the performance, Delenn remained behind to introduce herself.

The following night, Mayan wrote the first stanza of "In the Light of Two Moons".

*

2\. This isn't a fantasy she has ever shared with anyone, although she is reasonably certain that John already knows. It has its basis in fact, of course, as most of these things do. All preferences - loves, desires, kinks and fetishes alike - stem from the little, throw-away things we see and discard from our conscious minds, relegated to our dreams to gather dust and momentum. This, no less than the others. (It is entirely natural, she tells herself, and wills herself not to crimson.)

It is simple enough: water, soap, and hands on her. John has indulged her in this as often as she expresses an inclination, and has sometimes initiated it himself. It doesn't have quite the same meaning for him, she thinks. Humans bathe from infancy, they know the familiar motions intimately, able to perform them even half-asleep. This was not the case for her, tired and embarrassed and unable to find the words to articulate her distress. _This is not the way Minbari do these things,_ she said instead, helplessly.

And -

_I know,_ Susan said, and worked the sponge up to a lather. _Let me show you._

_*_

3\. It is not unexpected, but it startles her still, this feeling she gets whenever she is near him. Humanity, she thought at first. It is a strange, unknown aspect, and Dr Franklin prescribed her analgesics and tummy-soothers for two weeks before she realised that they made no difference.

"I thought that - I mean - hell. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight."

She feels the curious flutter again, in her belly and lower. "Yes," she says. "I would like that."

*

fin


End file.
